


To Tend a Fire

by petitepanda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deidara-centric, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Misgendering, Sexual Harassment, Teen Angst, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, attempted self-harm, but not really?, cursing, deidara has no impulse control, obito loves him anyway, this dramatic bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepanda/pseuds/petitepanda
Summary: "It was like this entire village consisted of perverts."Deidara and Tobi are sent on a mission to find and kill an enemy of the Akatsuki.There's just one problem: Everyone seems to mistake Deidara for a woman!Humiliated and enraged, Deidara resorts to drastic measures. Tobi is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, obidei - Relationship, tobidei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	To Tend a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Yeah, I don't know where this came from. Please enjoy.

After failing two missions in a row, to say Pein was upset was an understatement. He sent Deidara and Tobi on a third mission, promising punishment if the two came back empty handed again. 

The fault of the two past failures mainly rested on Deidara’s shoulders, although he would rather die than admit that. Especially when his partner was Tobi, the mask wearing asshole that managed to mess up even the most basic of tasks. Deidara had been too focused on crafting his art to complete the stealth mission, resulting in their target and the wanted scrolls getting away. What was up with sending arguably the least stealthy members on such a mission?

Deidara knew things were bad when the immortal duo was doing better than them. Fucking _Hidan_ was doing better than him. Deidara didn’t lose, especially not in such an uncool and unartistic way. 

This was the reason the terrorist bomber was currently walking through this scorching hot village alone. In an attempt to not draw any attention, Deidara had ditched his Akatsuki robe and his hitai-ate at the inn he and Tobi were staying at. Speaking of the man-child, Deidara had also directed him to stay in their room, threatening to tie him to the bed if he didn’t stay put.

Tobi only giggled and said, “Tobi didn’t know senpai was so kinky.” Then he rolled over presumably to go back to sleep. 

With Tobi out of the way, Deidara could explore the village in peace and look for clues about where their target was hiding. He ignored a wolf whistle thrown his way by some balding older man and stopped to buy some fruit from a vendor. It wasn’t necessarily uncommon for random men to mistake him for a woman, but he always shut them up by threatening to blow them up in the deepest voice he could muster. However, he didn’t want to do that right now and draw any attention to himself. 

How anyone could mistake his manly and handsome features as feminine was beyond him. No one had a critical eye anymore.

Twenty minutes of exploring the village passed and three additional men cat called and made derogatory comments towards him. 

It was like this entire village consisted of perverts.

Deidara could feel a pulsing vein in his head. The heat from the sun was mixing with the internal heat of his rage and humiliation. He felt like one of his bombs just before they exploded. 

_Stay calm_ , he reminded himself. All he had to do was find some guy named Akuma before he fled the village and take him out. Then his dignity would be restored and he could leave this damned town.

With the information gained from local inhabitants and from his clay spiders, Deidara was able to narrow down Akuma’s location. He wiped the sweat collecting on his upper lip before sticking a hand in his clay pouch. 

“Hm?!” Deidara grunted in surprise as he was suddenly wrapped in chains. Off balance and now without the use of his arms, he fell to the ground face first. “What the fuck!” He shouted in outrage. His face reddened further when he heard a chuckle.

The laugh came from a man with dark brown hair and a scar cutting through his left eyebrow. “I heard you’ve been looking for me. I must admit, I’m flattered that a woman as beautiful as you would come all this way just for me.” He sneered.

The man’s comment was the final spark to set off the fire that had slowly been brewing within Deidara since his first mission failure earlier that week. He completely lost it, thrashing around on the ground in absolute fury. “I’m tired of all of you fuckers, hm! I am a man! A man! Why do people always mistake me for a woman?! I’m going to blow up this entire village starting with you, hm! Then you all will understand that true masculinity is limitless, fleeting and ever changing in its meaning!”

Akuma was clearly surprised that Deidara was a man, but he quickly recovered. “You talk too much,” he mused. He grabbed a handful of Deidara’s golden hair and used it to hoist him up from the ground. “Why, you ask? I figure it has something to do with all of this, goldilocks.”

Deidara grit his teeth in pain, feeling strands being pulled from his scalp. “Fuck you,” he spat in the man’s face before one of his hand mouths released a clay centipede, which crawled up the man’s body into his mouth and exploded. 

After releasing himself from the chains, the bomber looked at the gory remains of Akuma’s face. Deidara actually preferred his face now to the permanent sneer that had been on his face before. Still fuming, Deidara made his way back to the inn, the townsfolk giving him a wide berth unlike before.

He saw Tobi startle when he slammed the door open. “Deidara-senpai? You’re back earlier than expected. Did you find Aku-” He cut himself off as he seemed to sense the venomous aura radiating from his partner. “Did something happen?”

Deidara ignored Tobi as he stalked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He prayed that the other man would leave him alone for once. He took out his kunai and held it to his hair. He hesitated a split second before he began cutting haphazardly, blonde strands falling into the sink and onto the floor. 

“Fuck,” he rasped as he felt his eyes begin to water. Why the hell was he getting so emotional over this? It was just hair! He blinked away angry tears so he that he could continue to cut his hair. 

He hated how everyone tried to fit him inside of a box. They called him a woman because he wore his hair long. They called him weak because he wasn’t as tall or as physically strong as the other monsters in the Akatsuki. They called him crazy because he wanted the world to know just how temporary everything was. Fuck them.

Deidara emerged from the bathroom feeling only marginally more level headed and ready to go to bed so that tomorrow would come faster. 

“So that’s what you were doing in the bathroom!” Tobi’s voice was too loud in the small living space. “Senpai looks beautiful even with short hair! E-eh, what’s with that scary face?”

For a long moment, Deidara only glared into the other man’s eyehole. Then, he suddenly raised the kunai to his own face. What better way to show that characteristics people confined to male or females were fleeting than to use his own body as a canvas for this message?

He heard a gasp, and then he was pinned to the wall with his hand in a painfully tight grip. “Let go of me, hm!” He struggled against Tobi’s hold. Since when was the useless idiot this strong?

“No!” Tobi’s voice was deeper than he had ever heard it before. It shocked him into obedience. “I don’t know what happened to you, but you need to calm down!” He paused, and they both took a moment to breathe. 

“I don’t like seeing you hurt yourself, especially in that way. Trust me when I say that you will regret facial scars.” Something told Deidara that Tobi was talking from personal experience. He stayed silent as the older man continued. “Please don’t take out your anger on yourself. If you must, take it out on me. I will take on the burden of your fury.”

Deidara could feel the fire within him begin to cool and be replaced by confusion. Realizing that Tobi’s masked face had inched closer to him as he talked, Deidara flushed and turned his face away. This man had no boundaries even when he was being serious.

Deidara attempted to take back control of the situation by flipping their position and pushing Tobi into the wall. Considering how strong Tobi had appeared to be before, Deidara was suspicious of how easy it was to get out of his hold. 

“Fine. If you want me to get mad at you so badly, I will, hm. Get in the way of my art again, and I will blow us both up.” He punctuated his words with a long stare into Tobi’s eyehole.

Tobi seemed to silently stare back at him for a moment before his body began to shake in a fine tremor. 

“S-scary! Deidara-senpai is making another scary face!” Tobi’s voice sounded weird, but it had mostly returned back to his childish pitch.

Deidara sighed and let him go. Just when he thought he had made a breakthrough with this man, he had to revert back to being an idiot. Maybe he was hoping for the impossible. 

He pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed. “We’re stopping by a barber before we leave tomorrow morning. I can’t go back to the base looking like this, hm.”

Deidara thought about how Tobi was the only one who didn’t try to make him into something that he wasn’t. He also never looked down on his art in the same way that Sasori no Danna had. 

Deidara turned his back to the other man and closed his eyes to sleep. The oppressive heat outside had finally broken, leaving behind a breeze that blew through the open window.

“Okie dokie! Sweet dreams, senpai,” Tobi replied as he laid down in the other bed fully clothed. Weirdo.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Omake:

As Obito listened to the bomber’s breathing slow, he felt the last waves of adrenaline and arousal run through his body. A trembling hand removed his mask and set it on the pillow beside his head. Holy _shit_.


End file.
